Dance Like You Can Fly
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Hermione lives to dance. Her coach is Draco Malfoy. He's a hard ass in practice but he's a tender lover when their sessions end. Inspired by the music video to Sia's Chandelier. I own nothing. Non-magical A/U. A series of approximately 500 word drabbles
1. Fly to the Sky

Hermione had been dancing since she was 3. Her parents enrolled her in classes as soon as she could run. She loved to dance. She danced ballroom, modern dance and ballet but modern dance was her favorite. She had graduated from Juilliard two years ago with a degree in modern dance. She'd been featured in a famous music video recently.

The one thing Hermione loved just as much as dancing was her coach, Draco Malfoy. He had an odd name but he was simply gorgeous. He had been two years a head of her at Juilliard and had received a degree in modern dance just as she had. He'd worked with her on the music video gig and had made it flawless.

He was hard on her during their six-hour sessions six days a week but he was gentle and caring outside of their practices. Most of all he was her muse. When she danced she imagined dancing for him. They were affianced a year after Hermione graduated from Juilliard. It was to be a long engagement they'd agreed to wait to get married until they both decided to stop traveling. They wanted to settle down in New York City and get a penthouse suite. Draco made his money from Hermione's ventures in the world of professional dancing.

Hermione was currently working on a dance for a blockbuster movie after her stellar performance on the music video had boosted her fame. They were working on the stunts, the tricks and flips that would add flair to her routine.

Draco shouted "Higher! Give me crispness!"

Hermione obliged and re-set the song to the part where she started the set of stunts.

Hermione's body flew through the air with effortless grace. She didn't bounce once as she landed her aerials and layouts. When she finished she struck the pose that lead to the next sequence of the dance. Draco clapped.

"Beautiful Hermione, truly that was phenomenal."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Are we done for the day?" Hermione replied.

"I think that should do it we went over by an hour getting that layout right. I'd like to take my girl home."

Hermione blushed prettily.

"Ok let's go home. But promise you'll have a dance with me when we get home?"

"Well our studio is always open so I don't see why not," Draco said kissing the top of her head which was nearly even with his lips, Draco was six feet and then some and Hermione was just under five foot nine inches.

Hermione was born to dance. She lived to dance. She made her living dancing. She met the love of her life dancing. All the pieces of the puzzle fit in when she danced. And did she ever dance her heart out…


	2. The Competition

They had a ballroom dance competition tonight. Hermione's usual partner was a no-show they had an hour before the competition. Hermione was with Draco and he was furious he never had good things to say about Hermione's ballroom dance partner. He said ballroom dancers were the snobiness people he'd ever met and Hermione's dance partner was no exception.

Hermione prayed she wouldn't have to ask Draco this question but they now only had forty-five minutes till the show started.

"Draco do you know Roberto's parts?" Hermione asked

"Like the back of my hand but it would hardly be proper for me to take his place and you know that." Draco was in coach mode.

"We might not have another option. I'd like to win this and propriety might have to be scarified for that."

Draco heaved a sigh, Roberto obviously was having one of his moments.

"Let's go over it and see if I can stick the moves then we have to keep warmed up."

"Ok let's do it."

They found an empty studio in the building where the competition was being held and without music they set to sticking the dance. It was mix of modern dance and ballroom dance. Hermione had wanted to do something that would be memorable and she'd worked with Draco and Roberto and create a vision of a truly legendary dance.

While there were no tumbling moves there were still stunts that were difficult even for Hermione.

They worked at it until Hermione and Draco were satisfied and they only had twenty minutes till the competition started. Hermione raced back to hair and makeup to make sure all the elaborate pins holding her hair in an elaborate up-do were still in place.

Draco kept warming up and brooding. He knew he had to stick this dance if Hermione was going to win. Their competition was fierce.

Their time came for the dance and it was magnificent. The stunts were carried out with perfection and Hermione and Draco struck all the right poses.

When the results were given at the end the judges revealed that Hermione and Draco had indeed won.

When Hermione and Draco were accepting their awards Roberto showed up looking meek and guilty.

After they had accepted their awards they approached Roberto and Hermione cursed him out for leaving them hanging without letting him get a word in edgewise.

"I don't need a partner that doesn't show to competitions! You're a fucking jackass! We worked on this dance for months! You'll find that our contract states that if you no-show to a competition you don't dance with _me_ anymore!" She poked him in the chest for good measure.

Draco pulled her away from Roberto and they went to the dressing rooms to get changed.

He was waiting for her when she appeared in the dark blue skinny jeans and the periwinkle blouse she'd been wearing earlier.

Before they got into Hermione's Audi Draco came 'round to kiss her.

"That was beautiful sweetheart. Save the last dance for me?"

"Always…"

They went home and had a dance (a waltz) and went to sleep content in each other's arms.


	3. Flying high

They were at it again. Rehearsing for the dance Hermione had in the movie that was set to film in just two weeks time. They went through the routine mercilessly. Draco and Hermione had been at it since nine that morning and it was fast approaching half past four.

"One more time through, I think you've really got it this time. Remember to really make the edges clean. You're stuns are perfect I just want to make sure you've got the facial expressions down."

Hermione's part in the movie was during a dramatic part in the movie, during the part in movie when the main character runs away from home she'll be doing her dance routine and the two will be shown side by side with editing. She was to dance an elaborate routine that expressed a young girl's desire for freedom from her oppressive parents. Hermione thought it was beautiful.

Hermione ran through the moves one more time with all the stunts and did it all without a single flaw. She finished and struck her ending pose. Draco clapped and said, "Well done, well done. You're ready for filming now, we'll have to contact the studio and have them look at the finished dance and see what they think but really Hermione, it's brilliant!"

Hermione curtseyed and a small smile graced her lips.

"I'll contact my agent tomorrow. She should really handle scheduling things with the studio and since we can have the day off. I'm a bit sore."

"Well we can fix that after practice. Did you twist anything? You know you can't afford an injury just before this performance." Draco said taking up his coach voice again.

"No, no, Draco it's just that we've been going at this routine for months and I'm actually rather sick of it and I'd like to get the filming over with so I can move onto the next thing."

"Well you've got to keep at it for another few weeks at least and then you have that play you got the part for, that's more stunts than anything. I know how you like to fly so that should be a nice change."

Draco was most definitely her coach whenever they were in the studio and he wouldn't baby her whatsoever.

"Is our session up?" Hermione hedged, whenever Draco stopped shouting directions at her and carried on a full conversation with her it generally signaled the end of their session.

Draco paused and gave her a devilish grin, "Oh I suppose!" Hermione giggled at his playfulness and when he turned the music to their favorite song to dance to Hermione felt energized and the last seven hours of practice just melted away.

They had their own routine for this song, and they'd danced it so many times. Hermione swore up and down that she was getting married in a leotard so she could do this dance at her wedding.

The song played on and Draco and Hermione danced and danced. They did lifts and carries. She was exhilarated. Dancing with Draco was like dancing with the sun, it made her burn bright and made everything sparkly and new in her world.

So they danced, and danced until Draco carried Hermione to his car and home for the night.

They were a normal couple outside of their instinctual need to dance. Draco made tender love to her that night and she relished every second with her fiancé as he brought her to climax with effortless ease…

Hermione dreamed of her wedding dance that night. Draco dreamed of being a husband to this wonderful woman he had privilege to know and love….


	4. Filming

It was the day Hermione was due to film her routine for the movie. She'd spent an hour and a half in hair and make up. She was set to warm up now Draco would only be there for her to warm up and go through the moves with her once before the director took over. This was the biggest production she'd ever been in and she was slightly nervous.

After she'd gone through warming up Draco did something completely out of character, he kissed her and said to her, "You can do this sweetheart." After that moment of tenderness he was back in coach mode telling her to reach higher and be more dramatic with her facial expressions.

Hermione thought she nailed it. Draco did too though he didn't say as much he gave her a "Well done" and she was passed over to the director and they discussed very little.

She went through the routine with no music, the music would be added during the editing process so it was tricky to get the timing spot on. They filmed the whole routine all the way through with Hermione sticking her stunts with perfection and striking all the right poses. After she finished at struck her final pose the director yelled, "Cut!"

He congratulated her on a job well done and asked if she would go through again so they could different camera angles and she obliged.

Overall it was a long day of filming. She was there for eight hours before the director was finally satisfied with the material they had gotten. He thanked her and said she had a bright future ahead of her as a dancer.

Hermione blushed at the complement and thanked him for the opportunity to film with him.

It was about seven at night when she finally got back to the flat she and Draco shared.

She came home to a simple but much needed meal of spaghetti and meatballs. Draco wasn't a master chef and he only cooked for her on special occasions. She found him in the kitchen and wrapped her arms tightly around his muscled torso.

"How did it go honey?" Draco asked without turning around.

"Fairly well it's a lot different than dancing in competition or on stage. I did the routine what felt like a million times. I'm exhausted and I need to get this makeup off me." Hermione sighed and nuzzled into Draco's neck.

"Let's eat then we can clean up and go to bed."

Hermione released her hold on him and walked with him to the table and dug into her dinner. They talked more about Hermione's experience filming that day and Draco admitted that he'd missed training with her that day.

They rinsed their plates in the sink and left the dishes for morning. Hermione went upstairs to clean up and Draco wasn't far behind her.

They got into bed and Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and they stayed like that until the next morning.

Hermione loved to dance, but she loved Draco just as much some days more.

The sunlight peered in through their curtains and a new day greeted them and Hermione whispered into Draco's ear, "I love to dance but I live to love you."


End file.
